Red always suited her best
by animerockchic
Summary: Lovina's not feeling too happy. Why? She got to stand up in front of people and sing and act in a play, while being green, might I add. Not only that, her stupid little brother and her asshat of a b-boyfriend couldn't bother themselves to show up to watch. I write stories, not summaries.


**Hey again :) This...I've no idea where this came from, it attacked and screamed "Write me dammit!" And you don't say no to psyco story ideas :) It's based loosely around a recent production I did of The Wizard of Oz. And the two people mentioned (Avril and Juckey) are real people who help out backstage. They're awesomer than Prussia :)**

Lovina sat sweltering in the heavy black costume in the girls' dressing room. She fidgeted with the grey wig forcibly pinned to her head.

"Good evening, Ms Gulch."

She looked up at her friend Madeline who was holding out a plastic bag of pick'n'mix sweets. Lovina rooted around in the bag and bit into a sour raspberry shoelace gratefully.

"Alfred and Francis are coming tonight. What about your family, eh?"

Lovina shrugged. "Don't know, don't really give a shit."

Madeline sat down beside her and popped a bonbon into her mouth. "Yes you do."

Lovina bent down to adjust her slightly too small boots, avoiding Madeline's eyes.

"Feliciano's got some fucking important thing on, so of course Nonno's going to that."

"And Antonio?"

Lovina tensed slightly. "He's fucking busy."

Madeline shook her head, her stray strand of curly hair bobbing wildly. "Busy?"

Lovina sat up and threw her phone into Madeline's lap. She picked it up, entered the inbox and read the most recent text from "Tomato Bastard".

"Lovi~! I can't go to your show tonight. I'm sooooooooooooo sorry, mi tomate! : ("

Madeline handed the phone back to Lovina. "Don't you think that's kinda odd, eh? Wouldn't he normally tell you in person?"

"Who would normally tell what in person?"

Alice sat on the table next to the pair, already dressed in her Munchkinland costume with all her other costume changes thrown over her arm.

"Antonio, he can't come to the show tonight because he's busy. He texted Lo-Lo telling her that."

Lovina glared at Madeline who continued chewing on her bonbon.

"Your boyfriend's a stupid tit, luv. No offense, but he is."

Lovina rolled her eyes. "This coming from the bitch with a burger maniac for a boyfriend."

Madeline tapped the back of Lovina's hand sharply. "That burger maniac happens to be my brother." She stood up. "I'm going to get my costumes, want to join me, eh?"

"Effort!" The two chorused, refusing to move from their seats. Madeline shrugged and went to get her checked skirt and white blouse for the first scene.

"Ten minutes!"

Madeline darted into a bathroom and locked herself into a stall to get changed. She ran back to the other two who were now arguing the merits of scones versus tomatoes. Again.

"...For the last time, scones are infinitely better than bloody tomatoes!"

"Why do they nearly kill people then? At least when you fucking make them! Tomatoes are the shit. They're fucking sexy!"

"How can a vegetable be sexy?"

"They're a fruit, dammit!"

Madeline sat back into her seat between them. "We'll be going on stage soon."

A male voice called from the corridor. "Is everyone decent in there?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Someone called back.

"Just reminding ye to hang up yer costumes and standby, lads."

"Alright Juckey." The assembled girls chorused back. Alice stood up and dusted off her skirt.

"Standby, girls."

The three of them made their way through the halls to be ready to go on stage. From their spot in the wings they could see the ruby slippers on a stool in the middle of the stage.

The house lights dimmed and the bright overture began playing. Most people stayed as quiet as possible but there were still a few incessant chatters, both back stage and in the crowd.

Alice leaned over and whispered to the other two. "Are they having a fucking talking competition or what?"

They dissolved into silent giggles.

"I don't know about that, but they're defiantly allergic to fucking hangers." Lovina managed to choke out. "Oh Avril, you're fucking amazing. Only Avril could say something like that."

The overture began to die away and the girl playing Aunt Em carried a chicken coop on stage, followed closely by Uncle Henry holding a wicker basket and the farmhands (including Madeline.) The stage became lit and the two principles began their dialogue. Lovina felt a thrill of excitement fly through her, there was nothing like going on stage. She watched the show unfold, waiting for her cue.

The three boys playing Hunk, Hickory and Zeke (in other words, The Scarecrow, Tinman and Lion) left the stage, hauling a large contraption that was meant to be a generator. It was time for Ms Gulch to make her appearance. Lovina stepped onto the Yellow Brick Road that was a permanent part of the set and onto the stage.

"That nasty little mongrel! That whiney little schoolgirl! Repulsive little canine, it's time she learned a lesson!"

She crossed the stage to the other side and came back on almost immediately to confront Aunt Em and Uncle Henry about Dorothy and Toto.

Before she could even open her mouth, Uncle Henry cut her off, telling her that he didn't have time to talk about dogs and even if he did, he would not waste it. She glowered at him, threatening to have their farm taken away if they didn't hand over the dog to be destroyed within the hour. She stalked off the stage in a dignified way until she reached the safe darkness of the wings. She ran down to the make-up room, tearing the wig and all its pins off her head.

She sat into the make-up chair with a heavy thump and rubbed green stage make-up into her skin. The make-up girl took the sponge from her and continued applying the base coat. She followed up with red paint on her lips and an intricate design around her eyes that glittered under the light. What was it with the Wizard of Oz and sparkly shit? Avril (the wig and costume lady) took the grey wig from her lap and began pinning a long curly green one to her.

Goodbye Ms Gulch, hello Wicked Witch of the West.

She pulled off her jacket, revealing arms covered in green tights under thin black sleeves. She pulled on a pair of black gloves tipped with long green nails. She stood up from the chair and went to the far side of the stage.

"It really was no miracle, what happened was just this!"

Munchkinland was already in full swing, the people singing their joy at the death of the Wicked Witch of the East. Lovina could see Alice in the middle of the stage, looking more than a little uncomfortable. The dance itself was alright but the random "oh"s, gasps and "yes"s scattered randomly with a step for each one really didn't help things.

The music slowed and three little girls in white dresses shuffled forwards. Lovina caught Alice's eye and facepalmed. The Lullaby League and the Lollipop Guild were cute enough but cuteness could only excuse so much out of time and out of tune singing. They stepped back and the Lollipop Guild took their place.

At the end of their little part, there was a loud bang and all the lights turned red, causing the Munchkins to cower in fear. Lovina stepped out onto the stage once again, broomstick in hand and snarling at all on stage.

"Who was it? Who killed my sister? Was it you, Glinda?" She hissed. Belle, the girl playing Glinda, just smiled back blithely.

"Cousin, how are you?"

Elise, the girl playing Dorothy, butted in on their talking. "Oh I'm terribly sorry, it was my fault. I'm Dorothy Gale. Hi."

Lovina turned on Dorothy, steering her to the centre of the stage.

"So it _was_ you! You killed my sister!"

"It was an accident! And I'm really, truly sorry."

Lovina leaned back, eying her with an almost regal stare. "Accident, huh? Well, my dear, I can cause accidents too."

She turned and pointed her broomstick at one of the younger children, who began to spasm, pretending that she was being electrocuted. She fell into a heap on the floor. Dorothy rushed over to resuscitate the little girl. Lovina examined her green nails idly.

"Whoops."

Dorothy stood up and glared at Lovina, having resuscitated the child.

"That wasn't very nice!"

Lovina brought her attention back to Dorothy. "Nice? I may not be nice, but at least I'm not a murderer!"

She froze as if struck by an idea. "Of course! The ruby slippers! They're mine now!"

She turned to take the slippers. She gasped in fury.

"The ruby slippers! They're gone!" She turned and pointed an angry finger at Dorothy. "You took them!"

Dorothy backed away from her. "No...I didn't!"

"Then why are you wearing them?" Lovina growled. "You're not just a liar and a murderer, you're a thief!" She darted forward to grab the shoes then drew back with a pained shriek.

"It's too late." Glinda pranced over and laid a hand on Lovina's shoulder. "There they are and there they'll stay."

Lovina shrugged away, seemingly repulsed by her touch. "You stay out of this Glinda, or I'll fix you as well!"

Glinda scoffed at her. "Oh pooh! You have no power here. Now go before someone drops a house on you too."

Lovina glanced up fearfully then eyed Glinda with a beady glare.

"Alright, I'll bide my time. But, I swear, I'll get you." She turned back to Dorothy. "And I'll get you, my pretty. And your little dog too!" She gave a wild cackle and swept away.

She walked out to the corridor, waiting for her next cue. It was too far away to wait in the wings but too close to go back to the dressing room. Madeline ran up to her, dressed as a Bash Street Kids 'crow'.

"So how far are we, eh?"

Lovina tucked a strand of brown hair into her wig. "We're almost at Follow the Yellow Brick Road."

Madeline clutched her hat in shock. "Merde!" She almost literally flew up the steps to the stage. A flock of fail crows followed soon after her.

Not long after, the Munchkins hurried down from the stage. Well, the older ones hurried, the little ones dawdled with the helpers trying to coax them along.

Lovina saw Alice's extremely pissed face glaring down at the children. She winked at her. "Oil can and quick change." Alice stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes in return.

(Let's skip to the interval, shall we~?)

Alice dusted the foam snow out of her hair. She hitched up the halter neck of her white Marilyn Monroe style dress that was already starting to sag, despite putting it on only five minutes before. Upon entering the girls changing room, her entire vision became completely obscured by green fabric.

She pulled the dress away from her face, glaring at Lovina and Madeline.

"I hate the two of you. So. Fucking. Much."

Madeline began laughing uproariously. "Nous t'aime aussi, Alice!"

Alice scowled and began changing out of the white dress and into the green one.

"Speaking of which. Lovina, your brother and boyfriend are busy, right?"

Lovina looked up at Madeline with suspicion rising in her eyes.

"Yes... Why?" She lowered the bottle she had been about to take a sip from.

"Oh, nothing." Madeline said rather hurriedly. "Hey Alice, I need to ask Avril something, come protect me."

Madeline latched onto Alice's arm and hauled her squawking from the room. Lovina took a long gulp of water, watching them leave with an apprehensive eye. Something was up.

They were gone for ages before they burst back into the room, slightly out of breath. Lovina stared at them, one eyebrow arched high.

"Where the fuck were you? It doesn't take that fucking long to ask someone a damn question."

Alice shrugged. "While we were there, Juckey asked us to sell raffle tickets. So we did."

Lovina was about to question them further but the familiar call of "Standby" began echoing up and down the halls once more. Alice grabbed Madeline by the wrist and dragged her towards the stage.

"Let's go to the Emerald City, Maddie!"

Lovina shook her head derisively, a slight smile playing around her lips. "Where the hell did I find the two of you?"

She pulled back on the swelteringly warm gloves and tugged them all the way back up to her elbows. She stood waiting in the hall once again, pacing slightly and mouthing the world of Red Shoes Blues. Nerves began shooting through her for the first time that night, tying her insides into knots.

It was times like this when Lovina wished they had done the old version of the Wizard of Oz. Extra songs had been written into the new version including two songs from the Wicked Witch. (Well, one was a reprise) And Lovina _hated_ singing in front of people.

She bit down hard on her lip, trying not to swear due to the nerves. You never knew when the sound guy might forget to turn off (or on) a mike or two.

A loud bang followed by screams permeated down the hall. A green sea of people flooded down the hall. Madeline darted past her to get changed as quickly as possible, stumbling over the hem of her over-sized dress.

Back on stage, the deep rumbling recording of the Wizard's voice commanded the four main characters to kill the Wicked Witch. He then began to sing a fairly scary song underlining that demand.

Lovina waited for a few minutes then hitched up her skirts and moved to the wings. A soft voice spoke at her shoulder. "Lov, you'll do great. You always do. You're really good."

Madeline looked almost unrecognisable in the short, skin-tight black dress with a purple and feathered mask replacing her glasses. Lovina patted her honey-coloured hair.

"Good minion. I trained you well."

Madeline ducked her head away. "I'm serious, eh! There's a reason you got the part!"

"I wanna go home! I wanna go home!"

"Oh, me too! Me too!"

The four main characters ran off stage making loud noises of fear. Lovina stepped out onto the raised Yellow Brick Road and to centre stage, her little Winkie soldiers and flying minions surrounding her. Her hand felt slick with sweat against the broomstick clutched in her hand.

"Oh the things I have just seen! Today is a great day for out kingdom! For today, _all_ of Oz will be ours! As we speak, my late sister's magic shoes are tip-tip-tapping their way here." Lovina's face twisted into a cruel sneer. "Led by that fresh little girl and her raggle-taggle friends. Well, Dorothy. I'll lead you such a merry dance, you'll wish you'd never wandered into Oz. And crossed me."

Lovina swallowed, this was it. She stepped into the centre of the circle of minions. Madeline caught her eye and smiled. Lovina took a deep breath.

"_She's so misguided_

_It's all so one-sided. _

_That dim-witted girl dares _

_To tangle with me?_

_She's prissy, she's clueless_

_And I want her shoeless._

_I'll show her how fiendishly mean I can be._

_I want those shoes to establish_

_Just whose number one_

_From the east_

_To the west._

_Then I'll be complete_

_With the world at my feet._

_And red always suited me best._

_I know I hold sway _

_Over all I survey._

_But I now need a much bigger deal._

_The shoes are the key_

_to the making of me._

_So find her! _

_And bring her to heel._

_When I get that footwear from her _

_and it's put where it could have been,_

_should have been!_

_Right from the start._

_My power will grow_

_It will blossom and flow_

_Through the world _

_Through the years_

_And straight to my heart._

_We all like to dance_

_So now_

_Here's your chance!_

_You'll dance to your very last gasp._

_Gyrate!_

_Pirouette! _

_You'll swelter and sweat_

_And stumble right into my grasp._

_You'll find you can't stop_

_As you dance 'til you drop!_

_And stumble right into my grasp."_

"Enjoy your dance! And now you. My monkeys. My darlings. Yes it is time at long last for you to do your work. Off you go and mop up the mess. I want that little girl and her mangy little dog. But most of all, I WANT MY SLIPPERS! Now go. Fly! Fly!" Lovina let out a long cackle.

She and her minions swooped off stage. Lovina hovered in the wings as the insects scurried down for their final costume change. Brightly coloured Jitterbugs darted past to enchant and attack the four main characters who were back on stage. Alice brushed past, winking at her beneath a sparkly mask.

"Did you just hear what I just heard?"

"That noise don't come from no ordinary bird!" Lovina whispered back.

Alice grinned and ran to join the other Jitterbugs just in time to make their entrance.

Lovina danced along with them slightly in the wings while she waited and as much as her dress would allow. The Jitterbug was one kick-ass dance.

Once the song finished, most of the Jitterbugs ran off stage while four remained to attack the Lion Tinman and Scarecrow and to attack Dorothy. The three boys were taken off stage leaving Dorothy and her attacker alone on stage. Lovina swept on to join them in a billow of black skirts and a falsely sweet smile.

"Oh, hello Dorothy. How nice of you to pay me a visit in my loneliness. Now about those slippers, they're really of no use to you so why don't you give them to me."

Dorothy took a step back. "B-but Glinda..."

Lovina's voice lost all its sweetness and turned into a snarl. "What?"

The other girl looked close to tears. "But Glinda the Good Witch of the North told me not to."

Lovina snarled in fury and dived for the shoes. She howled in pain and moved back as the shoes' 'magic' burned her.

"You will give me those slippers." She barked at the Jitterbug who had a firm grip on Toto's leash. "Put that creature in a bag and toss it over the battlements."

Toto got free of the Jitterbug's grip and pattered over to his real owner who was sitting in the wings waving a treat.

"Catch him, you fool!" Lovina shrieked at the bug.

"He got away! He got away!" Dorothy was almost beside herself in relief.

"Which is more than you will!" Lovina advanced menacingly on her.

"W-what are you going to do to me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to kill you and prise the slippers from you cold dead feet! Just like what you did to my sister!" Lovina turned away looking thoughtful. "But that's not what's troubling me. It's how. I don't want to damage the shoes or the spell. These things have to be done delicately."

The sounds of a ticking clock filled the stage.

"Hear that, my dear?" Lovina swayed her finger back and forth like a metronome. "Tick. Tock. Tick Tock. One hour. That's how much longer you've got to be alive. And it isn't long, my pretty. Not long at all. I can't wait forever for those shoes. I'll be back in exactly one hour to collect what is rightfully mine." Lovina cleared her throat.

"_So Dorothy, dear._

_I hope I've made clear_

_What you have to surrender and why._

_It's the end of the line,_

_The slippers are mine!_

_You're welcome my pretty,_

Yes, you're welcome, my pretty,

_To Die!_

_DIE!"_

She left the stage, leaving Dorothy alone with her thoughts. Lovina kept her eyes trained on the plain white starcloth at the back of the stage, waiting for the two projections of Aunt Em and Uncle Henry and herself. She'd never seen the finished result and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

She covered her eyes, hardly daring to look. "Oh, f..." She clamped her teeth onto her bottom lip, stopping herself from swearing with difficulty. She screwed up her face. Was that really how she sounded? She sounded so...ugh! The recording ended quickly, thank fuck. The stage lights dimmed to allow Dorothy to leave the stage and the Tinman, Lion and Scarecrow to come back on. The put Scarecrow back together (bar his hand) and lamented their lack of a plan, the Lion unintentionally waving Scarecrow's hand around just out of his reach.

"Hey look! There's Toto!"

The Tinman took Toto from his owner in the wings. He bent down as far as his costume would allow and spoke to Toto. "Where's Dorothy? Take us to Dorothy!"

The Scarecrow shook his head. "Don't be stupid. Animals don't talk."

"Ummm..." The Lion raised his paw.

"Oh, we're got to find Dorothy! Poor girl, all alone in the Witch's clutches!" The Tinman began to cry.

"Oh stop that!" Scarecrow snapped. "You'll rust up again!"

"I can't help it!"

The Lion prodded the Tinman with his paw. "Ya big sissy!"

"Quick! Hide!" They dived behind prop trees as little Winkie soldiers marched across the stage.

"Wait a minute!" the Scarecrow beamed. "I've an idea!"

"Oh great." The Lion deadpanned. "Mister No-Brain over here's got an idea."

The Winkies marched past again. The three dived at them to gain entry to the Witch's castle. They darted past the fallen soldiers and ran to where Dorothy was held captive.

They were just about to escape when Lovina and even more Winkie soldiers came on stage.

"Now you are really trying my patience. Oh well, I'll just have to get rid of you all. One by one. The last one will watch the first three go before her. Lovina's voice took on a note of childish cruelty to rival Ivan Braginski's.

"But who first? Eenie, meanie, minee..." She pointed a long green nail at the Scarecrow.

"You. How about a little fire, straw man!"

As she readied an invisible fireball, one of the Winkies handed Dorothy a bucket.

"Oh you horrible, horrible witch!" She yelled as she threw the contents (shiny paper that looked like water under stage lights) at her.

Lovina gave out an unearthly shriek and stumbled back onto the Yellow Brick Road.

"No! What have you done? You cursed little brat! I'm... I'm melting!" Lovina slowly and carefully stepped behind the Yellow Brick Road an inch at a time, trying to make it look like she was actually melting away into nothing.

"I'm melting! Melting! Oh, what a world, what a world! To think a good little girl like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness! Help me! I'm melting! Melting..."

She lay down slowly behind the Yellow brick Road, invisible to the audience. She scowled, crawling to the wings and keeping as low to the ground as physically possible. The melting dialogue always pissed her off.

She stood up in the safety of the wings, dusted herself off and ran to the dressing room. She was gasping for a drink.

She unscrewed the cap and was about to take a sip when someone tapped her softly on the shoulder.

"Hey, Lovina? We need to tell you something."

She lowered the bottle slowly and nodded, indicating to Alice and Madeline that they could continue.

Madeline glanced at Alice then back at Lovina. "There's a surprise for you outside."

Lovina opened her mouth to speak.

"But we can't tell you what it is. We promised not to." Madeline finished quickly. "You find out soon enough anyway, eh. We knew you'd react... badly if it was just thrown at you, so we decided to give you a heads-up."

Lovina scowled harder in irritation. "What kind of fucking surprise? I'd have fucking noticed it if it was there."

Alice clicked her tongue in exasperation. "You'd have mentioned it if you bloody had. And you didn't"

Another member of the chorus ran down towards the dressing rooms. "Wizard's departure!"

Alice grabbed Madeline's shoulder and steered the smaller girl out of the room. Madeline glanced back almost apologetically at Lovina before they left.

Lovina sat down with a pissy huff. She crossed her arms, one foot twitching. She stood up and kicked the leg of a table restlessly. She let out a long breath that she didn't even know she had been holding. What the hell we the two of them hiding? She stalked out into the corridor, unable to stay in the room.

She began picking at miniscule pieces of fluff on her gloves and glaring at them as though they were the ones with the secret they wouldn't fucking tell her about.

"You think you're lost, but that's not true. You simply lived a dream or two." Lovina walked up into the wings doing the 'dance' fro Already Home which was actually the song in sign language, very pretty. She watched the song play out followed by Dorothy's goodbyes.

"There's no place like home. One." Dorothy repeated herself slowly with a shoe click and a count between each sentence, allowing everyone a chance to fade like a dream from the stage. There was a blackout to let a bed be brought on and dressed, Toto to be brought off, the ruby slippers hidden beneath the bed and Aunt Em and Uncle Henry to sit worriedly at Dorothy's bedside.

Once Dorothy 'woke up', Professor Marvel, Hunk Hickory and Zeke soon joined the party, not to mention Toto, relieved that Dorothy was alright. They all left except for Toto soon after to let Dorothy rest. Dorothy smiled at the dog.

"Well Toto. I guess Glinda was right. There really is no place like home."

An unconvincing recording of a bark sounded.

"What is it, boy?"

Dorothy peered under the bed and pulled out the ruby slippers.

"I guess it wasn't a dream after all, Toto."

An instrumental of "Somewhere over the Rainbow" began to play as the stage darkened once more.

A medley of music started as the stage lights lit up once more. First the little children, then the older chorus. The chorus remained on stage and split down the middle as the Emerald City Guard came out for his bow, followed by Aunt Em and Uncle Henry. Then came Professor Marvel or the Wizard of Oz as he liked to be known. Glinda swanned on and took her bow. Now it was Lovina's turn. She strode out onto the stage and towards the front. She, for the first time that night, looked down at the audience and not a focus point on the back wall.

Her eyes immediately zeroed in on two people right in the middle of the hall. Two idiots were jumping up and down waving a cardboard sign that said "Go Lovi~!" with a drawing of a smiling tomato and a plate of pasta beneath it. Two idiots Lovina would know anywhere.

She took her bow and moved to stand beside Professor Marvel, feeling a bright red blush spread beneath her green make-up and a semi-reluctant smile revealed itself above the make-up. Antonio and Feliciano had come to see her.

"See your surprise yet?" Alice whispered in her ear. Lovina reached back and pinched her nose, still grinning. Antonio blew a kiss up at her. Lovina responded with a discreet one-fingered salute.

The other five characters came out and took their bows (well, Toto was carried out by his owner) then they all joined hands and took two bows together. They all waved at the crowd and left the stage laughing and singing.

Lovina ran up to Madeline and Alice and punched them both in the arm.

"You knew! You fucking knew! And you didn't tell me!"

Alice grinned back at her. "We saw them while we were selling raffle tickets. They wanted to surprise you so they made us bloody promise not to tell you."

Lovina laughed and pulled a few pins out of her wig.

"So whose idea was it? Feli and the tomato bastard barely have enough brain cells to rub together, let alone come up with shit like this."

"That would be me."

The three girls turned to see Lovina's grandfather Romulus walking towards them, a slight smile playing around his mouth. Madeline and Alice left to get changed, leaving Lovina and Romulus in the hall.

"You? It was your fucking idea?"

"Language, Lovina. And I thought you might like a surprise. Feli and I were going to come anyway then your brother invited Antonio and I decided, why not go the whole hog and surprise you."

"Lovi~!"

"Sorella~!"

She was tackled to the ground by Antonio and Feliciano who both started yelling her ears off.

"Fucking shit! Quiet, dammit!"

"Sorry, sorella, but you were amazing! Ve~, you really scared me!"

Antonio gave her a little Eskimo kiss. "You were amazing, mi tomate."

Lovina could feel herself going red under her make-up again. "S-shut up!" She squirmed out of their death-grip, panting slightly. "L-look, I have to get fucking changed, alright? S-so, I'll talk to you later."

" 'Kay, sorella~!" Feliciano sing-songed, skipping away with Romulus.

"S-see you in a minute, d-dammit." She began walking away from Antonio. He grabbed her by the wrist and spun her back around to face him.

"What now, bastard, I..."

Antonio pressed a kiss to Lovina's painted lips, cupping her still green (with a strong red undertone) cheeks.

"You were so wonderful, mi amor. Remind me to get you to sing for me. Just me."

Lovina punched him in the arm. "Bastard!"

Antonio smiled and tapped his forehead against hers. "I don't like the green though. 'Red always suited you best', si~?"

Lovina headbutted him, trying and failing to force down a smile. "Fucking bastard."

**So I hope you enjoyed! (and yes Avril did ask two little boys who were knocking costumes off hangers were they allergic to hangers)**

**I'm off to Spain soon, so I'll try and bring back another story (hopefully one that makes a bit more sense), Until then.  
**

**Ja!  
**

**-Animerockchic  
**


End file.
